Club Dragon
by Fire of the Angel
Summary: Ryou and the others go out to a club. Poor Ryou, he's being teased by Marik, and tortured with clothing. Will Bakura ever notice the lengths Ryou goes to? One Shot


After putting my brain to the grindstone during our national power outage (That really ticked me off! Twelve hours with no power!), I've decided how I want this to go. Hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own YGO or anything related to it. I also do not own any of the songs used in this song based fic.  
  
Bakura = Ryou  
  
Yami Bakura = Bakura  
  
~Lyrics~  
  
"Blah" Speaking  
  
'Blah' Thoughts  
  
*~*~~*~* Scene Change  
  
**** Flashback or Dream  
  
//Bakura to Ryou//  
  
/Ryou to Bakura/  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Club Dragon  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Ryou sighed longingly as he watched Yami and Yugi duel each other with smiles on their faces, and laughs on their lips. He smiled though, happy for them. They deserved to be happy, both having equally hard times in their lives. Joey clapped Yugi on the back, saying that he'll do better next time, and congratulated Yami on another great win. Ryou smiled and thanked Yugi, Yami, and Solomon for asking him to come over. He stood and grabbed his school bag, but stopped when Yugi pulled on his jacket sleeve.  
  
"Ryou, would you like to come with us tonight?" Yugi's violet eyes were shining brightly.  
  
Ryou smiled. "Where are you going?"  
  
Yugi grinned. "We're going to a dance club for teenagers."  
  
Ryou tilted his head in thought. After a moment he looked back down at Yugi and said, "Sure. Why not? It's Friday night and I have nothing better to do."  
  
Yugi smiled brightly and released Ryou sleeve. "Yami and I will pick you up at six."  
  
Ryou then waved to them as he walked down the street, smiling falsely. He sighed as the house left his line of vision, and threw his bag over his shoulder. Walking so he was staring up at the sky, he didn't notice Marik until a hand grabbed him around the waist and drew his side against theirs. Ryou looked down, ready to protest, but laughed as Marik looked at him with puppy eyes. Ryou sighed and allowed Marik to walk with his arm around his waist. He looked back up at the sky, watching as the clouds lazily drifted by.  
  
"So, Ryou. What are you up to tonight?"  
  
Ryou glanced at Marik from the corner of his eye. "No, Marik. I am not going out with you tonight. I'll never go out with you. When I'm around you, I desperately fear for my virginity."  
  
Marik mock pouted. "Aw, Ryou. Pwetty pwese?"  
  
"No, besides, I'm going somewhere with Yugi, Yami, Joey and Kaiba."  
  
"Oh! Goodie! Where are we going?" Marik exclaimed as they rounded the corner of Ryou's street.  
  
"We are not going anywhere. Just me." Ryou smirked as Marik donned the puppy eyes once more.  
  
"Please, Ryou?" Marik all but begged.  
  
"Why don't you stay here with Bakura?" Ryou asked as he looked down and began rummaging through his bag for his keys.  
  
Marik scowled. "He's been in one of those moods. He won't listen to me and he rarely leaves your house."  
  
Ryou turned to him as they reached his porch. "You really think I don't know this?" Ryou pulled his keys from his bag and stared at Marik, who was staring pointedly at the door. "You can come in, but I swear, if you try to open that door while I'm in the shower again, I will personally send you to the Shadow Realm. Yami taught me how to do it, and I won't hesitate." Ryou glared at Marik, who just stared back, but after a few moments, Ryou snickered and the two broke out into loud laughter.  
  
Ryou stepped onto his porch and stuck his key in the door. He turned it to the right, and was rewarded with a soft click. Ryou opened the door and held it for Marik. He took his key out and shut the door before yelling, "Bakura! I'm home!"  
  
In return, he got a simple, "Hn," [1] from the living room.  
  
Marik decided it was time to make his presence known. "And, he brought me home with him!"  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes before muttering, "More like followed," and showed Marik to the livingroom. Marik sat on the couch next to Bakura, and stared, seemingly innocent at Ryou.  
  
Ryou waved his keys in the air. "I am going to shower now, and Marik, remember my threat; You open that door and you will be planted ever so nicely in the Shadow Realm, and I will not allow Malik to retrieve you."  
  
Marik nodded. "Yes, mother."  
  
Ryou glared and walked up to his room.  
  
Marik grinned as he looked over at Bakura. "Well, hello there Mr. Personality!"  
  
Bakura barely glanced at him from the TV. "Hn."  
  
Marik crossed his arms and pouted. "Your no fun." A smile lit up his features and he moved off of the couch.  
  
Bakura looked up. "I wouldn't do it if I were you. He gets extremely pissy if you walk in on him."  
  
Marik shrugged. "Who cares? He's a little hottie and has no idea. It's time he figured it out."  
  
Bakura snorted, but didn't say anything as Marik quietly climbed the stairs. He heard the door open and silently counted in his head. He got to five before, "MARIK!" was screamed, and a thump was heard before Marik came barreling down the steps, with wet hair, and soap all over his shirt. Ryou came down two seconds later, wrapped in a towel, soap and water dripping from his hair, and a shampoo bottle in his hands.  
  
Marik went over to the couch and hid next to Bakura. Bakura just raised an eyebrow. Marik held up his hands in defense. "Honestly, Ryou, I just needed a towel!"  
  
Ryou glared and lowered his shampoo bottle equipped hand. "Did retrieving a towel include opening the shower curtain?!"  
  
Marik grinned. "Of course!"  
  
Ryou groaned and looked at the clock. "Man, at this rate, I'll barely have time to finish my homework before I go out." He hadn't meant for Bakura to hear, but he did.  
  
Bakura turned the TV off and looked at Ryou, completely avoiding looking at his body. "Going out? Your going out somewhere? That's a complete miracle."  
  
Ryou huffed and crossed his arms. "Is not. I do have a life you know. Unlike some people I know, who sit around all day," the last part was muttered, but again, Bakura heard it.  
  
"I do not sit around all day."  
  
"Damn, do you have dog ears or something?"  
  
Bakura glared and attempted to stare Ryou down. "No, but I'm coming with you tonight."  
  
Ryou groaned and placed his hands over his eyes. "What is it with everyone wanting to follow me? Can't I ever do something by myself?"  
  
Marik grinned and moved away from Bakura. "Nope. That's why I'm going too. Now, go finish your shower so I can find something for you to wear. You look like a bookworm in that stuff you wear."  
  
Ryou pouted and went back up to the bathroom, where the click of a lock could soon be heard. Marik laughed and looked over at Bakura. "You got anything I can put on him?"  
  
Bakura turned the TV back on. "No."  
  
Marik 'humphed' and left the house, saying that he was going shopping.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was just starting on his homework, when a very hyper Marik and Malik entered his room. Ryou looked up from his math book and paled slightly. Both of them were holding piles of clothing and the looks on their faces promised that this was not to be a fun experience for him. Ryou's eyes widened as they advanced on him, and out of habit, he called, "Bakura!"  
  
Down in the livingroom, Bakura didn't hear him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
An hour later, a very disgruntled, but sexy Ryou was pushed down stairs. Ryou blushed as he passed the mirror and saw what he was wearing. Black leather flares and a tight dark blue tank top. His Millennium Ring had been removed and was replaced by a spiked choker. Around his slim hips was a chain belt, that glittered when he moved. But that wasn't why he blushed. Malik decided that he needed a little uplift and outlined his eyes with black eyeliner. Ryou liked it, but it made him look quite...inviting.  
  
Marik clapped his hands triumphantly as Ryou stepped into the livingroom, and Malik went over to the TV and shut it off. Bakura growled, and Malik grabbed the top of his fluffy white head and turned it so he got a good look at Ryou. Ryou blushed a nice shade of pink and looked away from Bakura's direct stare.  
  
"So...," Marik said after a long pause. "Bakura, what do you think of the new and improved Ryou."  
  
Bakura feigned indifference and snorted. "Looks the same to me," he turned back to the TV and turned it back on.  
  
Marik could have sworn that he heard Ryou mutter under his breath, "Damn TV," but didn't pay any attention to it. He instead looked at Malik and then to Bakura, and then to Ryou.  
  
"So, Ryou, where are we following you tonight?" Marik grinned and clapped Ryou on the shoulder.  
  
"Uh...," Ryou took a moment to gain his bearings. "Oh, yes! We're supposed to be going to a new dance club. Sometime around six if I remember correctly.  
  
Marik grinned. 'Perfect,' with that thought he grabbed Malik's hand and dragged him back upstairs to get them dressed.  
  
Ryou nervously moved into the livingroom, where he sat down in his recliner and grabbed a book. "Ryou! Put down the book!" Marik shouted from upstairs. Ryou glared at the ceiling and stuck his tongue out at it. He opened the book and found his page, and began reading. A shirtless Marik came down the steps and placed his hands on his hips. "I thought I said to put the book down."  
  
Ryou didn't look up. "You, go get dressed before the neighbor comes in here and tries to jump you."  
  
Marik grinned and turned around. "I'd rather it be you," he raced up the stairs, and not a moment to soon; a book whizzed past the place where his head was only seconds before.  
  
Ryou crossed his arms and stared up at the ceiling, not bothering at all to speak to Bakura; Bakura never liked talking to much. He was startled when Bakura did say,  
  
"You look quite nice Ryou."  
  
Ryou looked down and stared at Bakura. Brushing the comment off he replied, "You should be getting dressed. Yami and Yugi said they'd be here to pick me up around six."  
  
Bakura turned the TV off and silently left the room, leaving Ryou to wonder if Bakura had even said anything to him.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
When Yugi said that they would be picked up, he meant it. Seto's limo pulled up in Ryou's driveway around 5:58 and everyone gathered onto his front porch. Yugi and Seto did not say anything about letting Marik, Malik and Bakura come with them, but Joey and Yami were very vocal about it.  
  
"No way! I am so not goin' with dem freaks," Joey yelled, pointing a finger at the trio.  
  
Yami crossed his arms and glared at Bakura. Marik and Malik he didn't mind, but Bakura and he just did NOT get along well. "I refuse to go with an arrogant tomb robber."  
  
Yugi turned his eyes onto Yami. "You are acting like a 5 year old child, Yami. Grow up, bite your tongue, and get into the car. If they want to come with Ryou, let them."  
  
"But Yug,'" Joey protested.  
  
Yugi looked at Joey as well. "You too."  
  
Seto looked at Yugi, then to Yami, who was pouting. "Way to go, Yugi. I didn't think that you were the dominate one."  
  
Yugi blushed and pulled Yami into the car. The rest soon followed, and as Ryou bent down to get into the car, he yelped. He turned around to glare at the innocent look on Marik's face as he rubbed his bottom. "Was there a need to slap my butt?"  
  
Marik grinned. "Of course. It was just so inviting, and I couldn't resist."  
  
Ryou blushed and got into the car. He sat closely next to Bakura and glared as Marik tried to sit next to him. "No way. Malik sits next to me. I'd like to keep my virginity for a while longer, thank you very much."  
  
Bakura laughed. "It looks like our mighty Marik has been knocked down by the little hikari."  
  
Marik glared as the car door was shut and he sat down next to Malik. "Shut up, cotton ball."  
  
Bakura growled, "Maniac."  
  
Malik and Marik said at the exact same time, "Hey, that's a good thing!"  
  
Ryou groaned and sunk lower into the seat. "Oh, great, there's two of them."  
  
Marik and Malik laughed and began poking at Joey, trying to get him away from Seto's death grip. They didn't relent until the limo pulled in front of the club.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The music pulsed in the room with an almost life like rhythm. The bright neon lights swirled and pounded in time with the songs played and the dance floor was a sea of dancing bodies. Yugi and Yami led the others to a reserved table, where they all ordered something to drink. Before the waitress could return with the drinks, Marik grabbed Ryou's hand and drug him off to the dance floor. Their table was seated on a balcony, and from where they sat they could see Marik and Ryou dance.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou allowed himself to be pulled away from the table and smiled as Marik drug him off to where they were visible to their table. Marik pulled him close and stared down at him. "You still up for it?" He yelled above the music.  
  
Ryou laughed. "Ready as I'll ever be. Lets see how jealous he can get."  
  
Marik smiled. "Yes, lets see how jealous our cotton ball can get."  
  
Ryou closed his eyes and lifted his arms. Marik pulled him closer, and Ryou allowed him. He let his shoulders roll, and his hips move in rhythm with the music. He felt Marik lean down and run his fingers through Ryou's hair before he whispered against Ryou's ear, "I can feel that he's watching you."  
  
Ryou tilted his head back and tangled his own fingers into his hair. The music was moving through his body as though it were his blood, and it throbbed in time with the base beats. Marik placed a hand on the small of his back, and tilted him back. Ryou dipped backwards and smiled as he felt Bakura's eyes on him as well. Marik brought him back up and took one of his hands. He led Ryou in a small circle before roughly pulling him back to his chest. He buried his head into Ryou's hair once more. "You do realize that I'm going to have a hard time giving you up."  
  
Ryou tilted his head back once more and whispered into Marik's ear, "Your going to have to."  
  
Marik gently kissed Ryou's ear as the two danced with the living music. "One kiss?"  
  
Ryou pulled back. "Just one. But don't force anything on me." He stopped dancing and closed his eyes as Marik gently kissed him. He responded, and smiled as he realized that this was the only thing that Marik was going to do. When Marik pulled back, Ryou hugged him and then placed his hands on Marik's face. "Friends?"  
  
Marik smiled, "Always."  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
The others watched the display interestedly. Bakura was growling by the time that Malik leaned down to kiss Ryou, and jolted out of his seat when Ryou returned it. "That's it," he was muttering as he stormed away from the table and out onto the dance floor.  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou was raising his arms to dance once more when he was roughly pulled away from Marik. Marik flashed a wink at him before leaving for the table. Ryou turned around and smiled as he saw the anger in Bakura's eye's. "What," he was growling, "were you doing with him?"  
  
Ryou stepped closer and pulled Bakura's face down with his hands. Staring him straight in the eyes, he whispered, "Trying to get your attention."  
  
Bakura's smoldering eyes died down a little. He then pulled Ryou up against his body. "Your dancing with me."  
  
Ryou moved his body with the pounding music. "Of course."  
  
Bakura mirrored his moves and smirked when Ryou tilted his head back as he danced. Oh, this was going to be a wonderful night...  
  
*~*~~*~*  
  
Ryou sighed happily as he rested his head against Bakura's bare chest. "Is this forever?"  
  
Bakura ran his fingers through Ryou's hair gently. "Forever."  
  
Ryou smiled and tucked his head beneath Bakura's chin. "I like the sound of that."  
  
Bakura smirked. "So do I. And remind me to kill Marik in the morning. He had no right to slap that butt of yours." Bakura slapped Ryou's behind playfully, and laughed when Ryou yelped. "It's all mine."  
  
Ryou pushed himself up and scowled. "It's my butt."  
  
Bakura sat up and kissed Ryou quickly. "Nope, all mine," and he ended the remark with a pinch.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
End Story. Yay! Another fluffy fic! Go me! *dances around throwing confetti*  
  
Please review and don't flame. 


End file.
